


Lobe Actually

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has a secret erogenous zone. Danny has wandering fingers and no self-control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobe Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ if anyone can give me a better title for this fic it would be so appreciated

Ross almost falls off his chair in excitement as his ball pings around the screen, halfway through taking a sip of his soda.

‘Oh! Oh! Eat like, a hundred dicks!’ he yells, spraying coke everywhere. Danny leans away from him, laughing in exasperation. He wouldn’t have thought that Peggle, of all games, would be this intense, but Ross’ competitive side has come out. He has shown what a truly bad sport he can be, and it has made for some great but infuriating episodes. Danny makes a mental note to let Arin know that while the addition of Steam Train Vs was a success, it will only be an occasional addition. He’s not sure their friendship can survive too many episodes of Ross’ obnoxious gloating. Ross’ ball finally drops into the hole (10,000 points, of course), and having cleared the final pegs left on the screen, the final scores come up. Ross has well and truly thrashed Dan, which he wouldn’t mind so much if Ross wasn’t currently thrusting his crotch into his face and chanting ‘in your face, in your face!’ God, Danny wants to murder him.

‘How come you’re never this fuckin’ unbearable on Steam Rolled, Ross?’ Danny asks as Ross plops himself back in his chair, his face red from exertion.

‘Because Arin and Suzy would kick my ass.’ he states cheerfully.

‘ _I’ll_  kick your ass, Ross.’ Danny reminds him.

Ross grins widely at him, flicking a stray piece of sweetcorn from his pizza at Danny’s head.

Dan rolls his eyes, grimacing. He puts on his best Jewish Mother accent and reaches over to tweak his ear. ‘Don’t play with your foo-’

Suddenly, Ross is up and out of his chair, one hand clapped over his ear and his eyes wide. The competitive, bantery atmosphere of the evening has very abruptly evaporated and there’s an awkward silence in the air. Dan stares at him, taken aback.

‘Ross, wha-’

Ross lunges forward and speaks into the mic, his eyes wide and fixed on Danny. ‘Next time on Steam Train Vs, Dan gets his ass handed to him again.’ It’s a rushed outro, and weirdly formal for them, but surely Barry can do something with it. Maybe a slow zoom on the creepy cartoon unicorn from the menu screen. It’s very quiet for a couple of moments, and Ross swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

‘You wanna explain what that was about, champ?’ Danny asks hesitantly.

‘No.’ Ross replies, obstinate.

Dan frowns, going back over the last few seconds to figure out what it is he did. ‘Is it… because I touched your ear?’

‘I don’t like having my ears touched.’ Ross says coldly. Dan puts his hands up defensively.

‘Ok, I’m sorry.’ Ross stares at him for a second longer before he sits back down, saving the capture and very pointedly not looking at Danny.

‘I didn’t realise that was a thing for you, man.’ Dan explains.

‘Well, now you know.’ Pissed-off Ross is possibly worse than Sad Ross. Danny feels honest-to-God chastened by a guy who can burp the alphabet. He attempts to lighten the mood, his go-to instinct in awkward situations.

‘Does it hurt them, or are you just weird about it?’ he asks, casual. ‘My Grand-Daddy had something like that. I touched his big toe once when I was 9 and he almost kicked me square across the room.’ Ross just rolls his eyes. Nothing makes Danny more uncomfortable than a joke falling flat, so he leans in and tries again. ‘Or maybe it’s an  _erogenous zone_?’ he whispers, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ross has the worst poker face, and without meaning to, Danny immediately realises he’s hit his mark. ‘Holy- are you serious?’

‘Shut up.’ Ross mumbles, his face flushing bright red. Danny stutters, regretting his words almost immediately.

‘No, shit… it’s fine, it’s cool. Everyone has their thing, right?’ Ross excuses himself then, disappearing out of the room with as much dignity as he can muster. When he returns a few minutes later he’s composed, but it’s still super awkward. They start filming an episode for their current series, but the tension is doing nothing for their on-mic chemistry, and Ross exits the game without saving and deletes the capture. Danny leaves shortly after, shoehorning in an apology before he says goodbye. 

*

When Dan comes over to record a few days later, they haven’t mentioned it since.

It doesn’t mean it hasn’t stuck in Danny’s brain.

*

He spends the whole episode deciding whether or not he should. All of his energy is focused on stealing little peeks and glances when Ross isn’t looking, and his commentary sucks balls as a consequence. But he can’t help it, he’s fixated. 13 minutes in, he finally decides that he has to do it, just to take his mind off doing it. He reaches over, his hand snaking up behind Ross’ arm towards his head.

‘Next time on Steam Tra-ahh!’ Ross slams his hand onto the keyboard as his words melt into an honest-to-god porno moan, mashing the f-buttons until he manages to stop the capture. He turns and glares hard at Danny, whose eyebrows have risen into his hairline.

‘What did I say about touching my ears?’ he demands, his voice icy cold as Danny lets out a nervous giggle.

‘Dude,  _what_  was that?’

Ross is blushing again, and he tears his eyes away from Dan. ‘I’m… sensitive, okay?’

‘Your ears? No shit dude, I thought you were about to get a boner.’ From the way Ross fidgets and pointedly stares at the screen in front of him, it occurs to Danny that he may not be too far from the truth. ‘Seriously? That’s not a real thing, right?’

‘It’s embarrassing.’ Ross mutters. ‘I don’t want you to see me like that, it’ll make things weird.’  _Fuck_ , Danny feels like an asshole now. Even worse, he’s not entirely unaffected by the sound that came out of Ross’ mouth. And the idea of being  _that_ sensitive… Danny swallows hard.

It makes sense in his head, to show Ross how not-weirded out he is by reaching out and slowly running his thumbnail over the shell of his ear. Ross gasps, his entire body going rigid. Danny frowns.

‘You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?’ he accompanies his words with a squeeze of his earlobe and Ross’ eyes slam shut as he shakes his head vigorously.

‘Oh my God,  _Ross_.’ Dan says, completely at a loss. He has never seen someone fall apart so quickly, be so receptive to the simplest touch. But Ross is losing it, and Danny can’t help but experiment, switch it up with pressure and different parts of his ear. Ross is breathing hard, an endless stream of moans falling from his lips. As he lets out a high keen when Danny lightly traces the inside of the shell of his ear, his hips jolting forward, Ross jerks his head away.

‘Please.’ he gasps out, his chest heaving and his face redder than ever. ‘Please stop.’ His voice isn’t scared, or panicked, but a little sad. Gently, Dan asks,

‘Do you really want me to stop?’ They lock eyes, and Danny tries to keep it clear on his face; he’s up for it if Ross is. Finally, Ross drops his eyes and lets his shoulders slump a bit, and Danny hesitantly reaches out his hand, once again grazing his index finger over Ross’ ear. Immediately he melts back into his chair, slumping over and falling against Danny. It’s a little awkward at this position, with his head on Danny’s chest, so he moves his hand to Ross’ jaw and strokes him there gently, while his left hand comes up to continue his assault on Ross’ other ear, his arm curled around his neck.

Danny wouldn’t believe it if it hadn’t gone on for so long. He can barely believe that someone could be this sensitive, to be thrusting his hips and moaning like a whore because someone was touching his goddamn ear, but it’s gone on too long to be a joke for either of them. Besides, Ross does not have the concentration to commit to a joke for this long.

He glances down. Ross’ lips are wet and open, his eyes shut and his face flushed. Danny wants to kiss him so badly. But somehow, he’s nervous to; it feels like he’d be crossing a line, even though one of his best friends is currently gasping out his name and balling his fists in the crotch of his pants, trying to hold off touching what is now a fairly obvious erection. Danny shuts his own eyes, focuses on the sound of Ross’ voice and the movement of his fingers. He drops his head, burying his face in Ross’ hair and holding him tighter to his chest. Ross twists around until he’s almost sitting on Dan’s lap, his hand finding its way to Danny’s hipbone, clutching at him like a lifesaver and burrowing his cheek into his shirt.

_Do it!_ Danny’s internal voice is screaming,  _Kiss him! Kiss your stupid friend!_  Slowly, shakily, he reaches down and tilts Ross’ face up towards his. His mouth is still open, but his eyes are closed, and he’s broken down into soft, insistent whimpers punctuated with the occasional moan. Either he’s too far gone to realise that Dan’s trying to kiss him or he’s waiting for him to do it. Dan presses his lips to Ross’, their mouths coming together in a fairly chaste kiss. But Ross moans again, and his eyes flicker open, and then he’s grabbed Danny’s cheek and is kissing him without an ounce of reservation.

It’s clumsy; desperate and messy in the way that can only be the result of a long build-up. Ross is clawing at Danny’s neck, while Dan tries to concentrate on keeping his fingers stroking Ross’ ear and kissing him at the same time.

Ross slithers out of his chair, finding his feet and repositioning himself squarely in Danny’s lap, and Danny has to squeeze his legs together so that they’ll both fit on the tiny chair. There’s some awkward shuffling, until Danny shifts forward so he’s on the edge of his seat with his legs spread out, and Ross rolls his hips and  _oh god_. Danny hisses through his teeth as Ross shamelessly grinds down onto his erection, his hands kneading the front of his shirt. Dan’s hands fly to Ross’ hips, holding him down as they rut against each other. Ross’ voice is wrecked, cracking halfway through his moans until all he can manage are gasps and whimpers. Danny peppers his throat with kisses, mindlessly licking and sucking, and enjoying the high keens he wrangles out of Ross when his teeth get in the way.

They’re both clawing at each other, spreading their legs as wide as possible to try and get their dicks closer together, but at no point does either man attempt to remove his pants. Danny’s never felt so out of control of his own mind, usually so occupied with making it good for the other person, planning his next position. But this is all so spontaneous, and all he can think of is getting off, getting Ross off, as quickly and as messily as possible. The friction on his cock is amazing, and he can barely breathe, his mind is cloudy and he can feel the heat of Ross’ body against his so intensely.

He’s completely forgotten about Ross’ ears, neglecting the catalysts for this whole situation in favor of holding him down onto his dick. Ross, however, was already halfway gone by the time they finally connected, and his back arches suddenly and he gasps incoherently as his hips thrust violently with his own orgasm, stuttering across Danny’s crotch before stilling, the very beginnings of a wet patch appearing on the front of his jeans.

Danny’s so close, but he’s not there yet, and as Ross gingerly climbs off his lap, he lurches out of his chair, kicking it away with his foot before grabbing Ross, spinning him around and bending him over the computer desk. Ross has to brace himself with his hand gripping the edge of the desk for dear life so he avoids pushing the computer off. The desk rattles alarmingly as Ross is thrust into it, Danny finding the dip of his asscrack through his jeans and fucking into the rough friction of the denim, cushioned by the fabric of his own boxers and sweatpants. Ross is panting hard, resting his forehead against the cool wood of the desk as Danny moves against him, a quiet litany of ‘ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ’ being murmured behind him. Finally Danny’s voice falters, his thrusts get out of sync, and Ross’ hips are pressed down into the table as Dan bows over him, exhaling hard over the small of Ross’ back.

There’s a beat or two before they break apart, both of them breathing heavily. Danny reaches out for Ross’ hand as he turns, pulling him into a lazy hug and stroking his hair softly.

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ Danny mumbles into the top of Ross’ head.

Ross chuckles. ‘I think I’m going to have a pretty gnarly bruise where you almost fucked me through the table.’ he says lightly. Danny tilts his face up towards his and kisses him, muttering an apology as he smiles against Ross’ lips.

They sink into Ross’ desk chair, kissing languidly and pointedly ignoring the fact they both just came in their pants like a couple of horny teenagers. At one point, Danny tries to stroke his fingers against Ross’ ear, for curiosity’s sake, and Ross moans in protest and bats his hand away.

‘I should never have told you about the ear thing.’

‘All things considered,’ Danny notes, nipping at his bottom lip. ‘I think it all worked out for the best.’

*

Two weeks later and under extreme duress, Ross gets Danny to admit his own penchant for under-the-table games of footsie on his crotch. Armed with this knowledge, Ross gets his revenge swiftly and publicly, and Danny spends the next month too embarrassed to return to Taco Bell.


End file.
